


Jake From State Farm

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jori - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline, idiots to lovers, jade is a dum dum, tori is a minx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: Tori has bad handwriting and Jade misinterprets a very important letter.- OR -Jade reads Tori's diary but makes a critical error in her reading.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 16
Kudos: 244





	Jake From State Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, I came up with this idea on April 9th and have had it in my head since. I decided to finally write it yesterday and have spent today polishing it up. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, I'd be remiss not to thank @WasabiDuckies and Ari for all of their help plotting this out! (See: us staying up too late making jokes that landed in this fic. Including Jake, who was previously Jared before the idea of the "Jake From State Farm" jokes came up. Tori's got jokes.)

When Jade had gone up to Tori's room to poke around again, she hadn't expected to find the girl's diary out in the open. But not only was it in plain view on the desk, it was opened, a pen settled in the margins, practically begging Jade to read it. 

She had a moment's hesitation as she stared at it, her seldom-used conscience roused by the idea of invading anyone's privacy in such a manner. Surely there should be some limit she didn't cross as a writer herself, right? She knew firsthand how awful it felt to have someone read those bared parts of your soul without your permission, although it was her plays she poured her soul into. 

But then she thought about Tori Vega and the way she'd pushed herself into her life. The way that she continued to try to befriend her despite all of Jade's attempts to push her way. The way she met almost every bit of Jade's cruelty with kindness but refused to be a doormat, often pushing back with a ferocity that surprised her. 

Suddenly a burning curiosity filled her as she realized that everything she needed to know about Vega was probably in that stupid book. She didn't acknowledge the quiet thought that told her that it was about more than that, that she wanted to know everything there was to know about what Vega thought about  _ her _ . What made her fight so hard to be her friend no matter what Jade did to try to change her mind.

Before she could think twice, she grabbed the diary and sat on Tori's bed, flipping back to the beginning of the book and starting to read. 

~ 

"VEGA!" 

Tori nearly jumped out of her skin at Jade's yell, whirling around with her hand covering her racing heart as she frowned at the raven-haired girl descending the staircase. "Jade? What are you doing here? Were you in my room?!" 

"Vega, who the hell is Jake?!" 

"Jake? What?!" Tori asked, staring at her in pure confusion, her eyes widening in horror when Jade brandished the leather-bound book she'd know anywhere in her direction. "JADE! You read my diary?!" 

"Yeah, now tell me who the hell Jake is!" Jade yelled back, glaring at her fiercely.

"Jade, I can't believe that you would invade my privacy like that!" Tori scowled, folding her arms over her chest as she prayed her distraction would work. Anger was rising in her chest, chasing away the panic she'd felt seconds before and she let it, finding the rage far preferable. 

"Whatever, Vega, don't change the subject! Who the hell is Jake?" she growled, punctuating each step with a jab in her direction as she prowled closer, Tori backing away like prey being pursued. Which, come to think of it, wasn’t  _ that  _ bad of an analogy, she mused as she kept moving away from her threatening frenemy. 

“Oh, do you mean Jake from State Farm?” Tori smirked. “He’s really cute and he wears khakis, Jade. Just my type.”

“Do you think this is funny, Vega?” Jade fumed, moving closer still. “Just tell me who Jake is!” 

"I seriously don't know where you got Jake from," Tori snapped, annoyed her attempts to deflect didn’t work. Her back hit the wall and Jade just kept coming closer and closer with every step. She stood her ground now, refusing to let Jade get the upper hand any more than she already had. 

"Jake, Vega! The Jake you write all the sappy shit about in here! Who the hell is he?!"

Tori couldn't help the laugh that ripped from her mouth at that, covering her mouth helplessly when Jade's glare intensified. But there was no laughter to be found when Jade's eyes narrowed and she put her hands on either side of Tori's head, caging her in as she leaned in close. 

"What's so funny, Vega?" she hissed, her voice dangerously low. Her eyes were searching hers and Tori sucked in a sharp breath, thoroughly unnerved by how much the present situation was affecting her. She thought that surely she must be a masochist or  _ something,  _ the way that her fear was tempered with desire as she realized just how close Jade had really gotten.

Reaching down deep, she managed to pull her courage back up from where it had disappeared to and her lips curved into a smirk as she rolled her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the shock that went through Jade's own at her daring. 

"I just can't believe I'm in love with such an idiot, that's all," she teased, fighting to maintain her composure as the words left her lips and dangled in between them, threatening to destroy more than Tori thought she could bear to lose. But somehow, she didn’t think that would happen, not with the jealousy she could see shining in Jade’s eyes now that she dared to look closely. If anything, given what she knew about the other woman, it would probably help her case if she gave as good as she always got. 

“It’s Jake from State Farm, Jade, who do you  _ think  _ it is?” she smirked, rolling her eyes again as she made the joke a second time just for the hell of it. “I knew my handwriting was bad, but I didn’t think you couldn’t tell a ‘d’ from a ‘k’, sheesh. Think about it, Jade.”

"I'm not an idiot!" Jade snarled back automatically, but Tori saw the moment recognition dawned in her eyes and they widened comically. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she raised an eyebrow in Jade's own trademark move. 

"Get it now, Jade?" she giggled, carefully emphasizing the d and watching as Jade's mouth opened and then closed again, clearly at a loss for words. 

Tori was silent again as she waited, and then Jade's lips were on hers and they were kissing, all tongue and teeth and competing the way they'd always done. There was anger in the kiss too and Tori knew Jade was trying to get back at her, to regain the upper hand but Jade was kissing her and it was better than she'd ever dreamed and she couldn't find it in her to care about what would happen when they came up for air. 

They had plenty of time to figure that out.


End file.
